Dos Corazones
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: OneShot InuAo Naraku murió, el mundo se salvó, todos felices...¿o no? Alguien aún desea venganza, y nada la detendrá. Dos corazones latiendo por el mismo amor...


**Dos corazones... una sola alma.**

_Por: Princess Lalaith_

El sol bajaba por el horizonte, mientras un grupo respiraba con dificultad. Quien les hubiera dicho, cuando viajaban cada uno por separado que un día se unirían, y sólo así unidos conseguirían vencer al más terrible demonio de la Era ellos lo hubieran considerado un loco, pero ya no más.

Shippo, un demonio kitsune, él había quedado huérfano a los seis años, en un principio había querido robarle a Aome los fragmentos de la perla para usarlos y poder vengarse por la muerte de su padre, pero al no poder hacerlo él solo Aome e Inuyasha lo habían salvado. Después de eso él se les había unido, ayudando en lo posible con su poder de transformación. Había llegado a considerar a Inuyasha y Aome como sus padres-adoptivos y ellos habían sido su ejemplo a seguir. Así como una pequeña hanyou muy simpática llamada Ai, que decía que Inuyasha era su hermano, y con la cual se llevaba muy bien.

Ai, una hanyou, con la apariencia de una niña de unos cinco años pese a tener alrededor de cincuenta, vivía en la isla de Houraijima. Conoció a Inuyasha a quien siempre llama hermano, así como a Aome la llamó hermana. Después de que ellos la salvaron a ella y a otros hanyou de la isla, ella decidió quedarse. Empezó a acompañarlos a sus viajes, con Shippo cuidándola, le tomó gran cariño al pequeño kitsune, quien la motivó a aprender a defenderse, y la protegió en todo momento.

Sango, una exterminadora de demonios, que en un principio quiso matar a Inuyasha creyendo que había sido él quien destruyera su aldea. Se había unido al grupo con el deseo de vengarse de Naraku, y la esperanza de recuperar a su hermano menor Kohaku. Lo primero lo había conseguido con ayuda de quienes se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos, lo segundo desgraciadamente no había sido posible, al ser los fragmentos de la perla los que mantenían con vida a su hermano, al Naraku arrancarle el fragmento el joven exterminador falleció casi al instante. Pero ella no estaba sola, alguien más había entrado a su vida, y ella sabía que él no la dejaría.

Miroku, un monje, él había creído ser el indicado para reunir los fragmentos de la perla, deseando usarlos para vengarse de Naraku y de la maldición que éste impusiera en la forma de un agujero negro en su mano derecha dos generaciones atrás. Al principio era un pervertido sin remedio, que ante el temor de perder la vida en cualquier momento a causa de la maldición no dejaba de buscar alguna mujer que aceptara darle un hijo; además tenía la extraña manía de querer 'tocar' a todas las mujeres con las que se topaba, en los lugares menos indicados. Al conocer a Sango se dio cuenta que ella era muy diferente, y quizá fue eso lo que lo hizo quererla como nunca imaginó querer a alguien. Sus sentimientos llegaron al grado que, casi sin darse cuenta, dejó de fijarse en otras mujeres con las que se topaban, ya no mencionaba el querer tener un hijo con cualquiera, y sus 'accidentes' con las manos se redujeron a únicamente Sango. Ahora que finalmente habían conseguido derrotar a Naraku, y la maldición había desaparecido, él sabía que era libre de irse a donde quisiera, y sin embargo no deseaba hacerlo, nada lo haría apartarse de la hermosa joven que había cautivado su corazón de la forma más maravillosa.

Inuyasha, un hanyou, sellado al tronco del árbol sagrado por cincuenta años, después de que un mal entendido lo llevara a pelearse con la mujer a quien alguna vez amó: la sacerdotisa Kikyo. Aome lo despertó y aunque en un principio decía no querer mas que quitarle la perla eso pronto cambió. Usando como excusa el que tenía que buscar los fragmentos de la perla Inuyasha no se separaba ni un momento de ella, ni siquiera cuando ella debía irse a su época por exámenes de la escuela. Cuando Kikyo regresó de entre los muertos quiso volver con ella, pero aunque le tomó tiempo, logró darse cuenta que lo de ellos dos ya había pasado. Así, llegó el momento en que aún sabiéndola cerca no la buscaba, ahora Aome parecía ser más necesaria en su vida que quien alguna vez llamó su gran amor.

Aome Higurashi, joven de otra época, que llegó al Sengoku cruzando un pozo mágico en el templo donde ella habitaba. En un principio no deseaba mas que volver a su casa y olvidarse de todo lo demás. Hasta que vio que era necesaria en la otra época, que los poderes que poseía podían ayudar a otros, salvar vidas; con Shippo descubrió que había personas que dependían de ella. Tuvo que madurar bruscamente, aprender a pelear, y a lidiar con las situaciones que el estar peleando día con día con seres sobrehumanos implica. Llegó al punto donde al regresar a su época, a la escuela, a sus amigos, se encontraba a sí misma extrañando a los demás, sintiéndose fuera de lugar; casi como si una parte de ella ya no perteneciera a la época donde había nacido. Se enamoró del hanyou Inuyasha, y tuvo que aprender a sobrellevar el terrible dolor de verlo correr a los brazos de otra, de Kikyo, de la vida pasada de ella. Y sin embargo Aome nunca se quejó, continuó amándolo en silencio, con la esperanza de que algún día el sentimiento fuera correspondido.

Naraku, ese hanyou resultado de la mezcla de cientos de youkais diferentes y un humano, finalmente había sido derrotado. La victoria les había costado cara, muchas vidas se habían perdido, pero al final habían conseguido la victoria.

Después de mucho pensarlo habían decidido usar la perla para pedir como deseo que el lugar volviera a lo que era antes de que Naraku apareciera, antes que toda la odisea comenzara. Si bien eso no hizo que se recuperaran las vidas perdidas, ya que eso hubiera sido pedir demasiado, la tierra se sanó, y las personas que lo habían perdido todo lo recuperaron. Aome sabía que ese día representaba el final de la Era de las guerras, el inicio de una nueva época. En la que ella ya no tenía nada que hacer, o eso parecía.

Inuyasha no sabía que hacer, no dejaba de debatirse consigo mismo. Hacía poco, a decir verdad durante la batalla, él había descubierto cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos por Aome: la amaba; más de lo que jamás llegó a amar a Kikyo. Pero no se atrevía a decírselo, pues por los errores que él mismo había cometido tiempo atrás, ahora él le debía la vida a Kikyo, y esa deuda él sabía, la tendría que pagar tarde o temprano.

.---.

El sol se ponía ya. El grupo aún seguía descansando. Miroku recargado en un árbol, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a una deprimida Sango, acababan de enterrar a su hermano. Shippo y Ai se encontraban cerca, sobre unas hojas secas, se habían quedado dormidos del cansancio, uno junto al otro. Kirara, en su forma pequeña, montaba guardia. Inuyasha, sentado en la rama de un árbol, se preguntaba si debía hablar con Aome acerca de sus sentimientos o no. Mientras que Aome, al pie del mismo árbol, sostenía la descolorida Perla de Shikon, apenas le quedaba suficiente poder para devolverla a su hogar, aunque ella ya se preguntaba si realmente deseaba eso.

De pronto un ruido interrumpió el silencio, el aire se rasgó, y una flecha fue a clavarse a los pies de Aome, quien dio un grito de espanto.

Inuyasha de inmediato brincó hacia el suelo y sujetó a Aome, listo para protegerla de cualquier ataque que viniera.

Ante el grito todos de inmediato se pusieron en pie. Kirara se transformó. Miroku y Sango tomaron sus armas a la vez que Shippo subió a Ai en Kirara y se preparaba para defenderla.

-Esto no es asunto suyo. –dijo Kikyo entrando al claro.

Con un movimiento de su mano todos salieron despedidos hacia atrás.

-¡Chicos! –gritó Aome espantada.

-Estamos bien. –le aseguró Sango poniéndose en pie con ayuda de Miroku.

Ai y Shippo también se levantaron del suelo, sin saber que hacer.

-¿Señorita Kikyo? –preguntó la pequeña hanyou de pronto, reconociendo a la sacerdotisa.

Pero Kikyo no le respondió, su vista estaba fija en la pareja que tenía frente a sí.

-Este asunto es entre Inuyasha y yo. –dijo Kikyo preparando otra flecha, ésta brilló.

-¡No! –gritó Aome.

En el último momento ella se soltó de Inuyasha, y concentrándose logró crear con sus poderes un escudo que repelió la flecha de la otra.

-¡No te metas! –le gritó Kikyo. –Este asunto es entre Inuyasha y yo. Él tiene una deuda pendiente conmigo.

Inuyasha no pronunció palabra alguna al respecto, sabía que algo así sucedería.

-Yo no lo voy a permitir. –le dijo Aome con confianza, una mano en su arco.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes? –preguntó Kikyo. –Él me debe la vida.

-No me importa. –replicó Aome. –No voy a permitir que te lo lleves. Si tú te quieres ir al infierno no por eso te lo tienes que llevar a él contigo.

-¡Su deuda...!

-Él ya pagó esa deuda. Naraku está muerto. La perla está completa y ya fue purificada.

-Él me prometió su vida.

-Te prometió amarte. Y tú le prometiste lo mismo. ¿Cómo puedes decir amarlo y al mismo tiempo querer matarlo?

-Lo quiero conmigo. Y si yo estoy muerta, es obvio que lo quiera a él muerto también.

-¡Eso es una tontería!

-Digas lo que digas él morirá hoy.

Kikyo preparó otra flecha, pero ésta vez Aome fue más rápida. Sacó de sus bolsillos un puñado de piedras mágicas, un truco que Kaede le enseñara no hacía mucho tiempo y las arrojó a su alrededor, empujando a Inuyasha antes que la última cayera al suelo. Entonces un campo de energía se formó alrededor de ambas sacerdotisas, impidiendo que otros entraran, o incluso que ellas mismas salieran.

-¿Qué crees que haces tonta? –preguntó Kikyo.

-Salvando la vida de Inuyasha. –respondió Aome con convicción.

-Te estás arriesgando demasiado al quedarte aquí, sola, conmigo. –insistió Kikyo.

-Estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo. No estoy indefensa.

-No podrás conmigo. Te mataré.

-No lo harás. Pase lo que pase yo no dejaré que le hagas daño a Inuyasha.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto en ayudarlo¿Por qué te arriesgas tanto por él aún sabiendo que para él no significas nada?

-No me importa lo que él piense de mí, eso ya lo dije antes. Y acerca de una razón, es muy simple: yo lo amo. Yo amo a Inuyasha.

Ahí estaba, lo había dicho, finalmente había confesado todo lo que había en su corazón, y era cierto que no le importaba si él no la amaba de regreso, los sentimientos de ella seguirían por siempre.

Inuyasha estaba en shock, no sabía que hacer. Ahora más que nunca sabía que no podía entregarle su vida a Kikyo, deseaba permanecer con Aome el resto de su vida, pero eso no sería fácil; primero tendrían que solucionar las cosas con Kikyo.

Para asegurarse que no intervendrían, Kikyo se encargó de que el escudo que Aome había creado previamente se llenara de niebla, impidiendo que los demás vieran lo que sucedía.

-¡No! –gritaron todos.

Inuyasha parecía el más desesperado de todos.

.---.

-¡Aome!

Fue lo último que ambas sacerdotisas le escucharon decir a Inuyasha antes de quedar aisladas del resto.

-Parece que al final lograste que él te aceptara a su lado. –dijo Kikyo con frialdad a Aome. –Aún cuando a mí me prometió amor primero.

-Inuyasha aún te ama. –dijo Aome, le dolía pronunciar esas palabras. –Pero tú no le permites demostrártelo. Lo único que quieres es matarlo.

-Lo único que queda en mi corazón es rencor, después de todo lo que me hizo. –insistió Kikyo.

-¿Cuándo entenderás que no fue culpa de él? Ni tampoco tuya. Ustedes fueron víctimas de Naraku. Fue él quien los separó y te provocó la muerte. Y esa es la razón por la que Inuyasha peleó todo este tiempo, para destruirlo, para vengarte.

-Pero tú también disfrutaste de este tiempo con él¿no?

-No tendría caso mentirte. Acabo de decir que lo amo. Pero sé que si Naraku nunca hubiera existido ustedes hubieran sido felices juntos, y yo quizá me hubiera quedado con Hojo y nunca hubiera conocido ésta época mas que por los libros.

-Eso no cambia nada.

-Tal vez no. Pero tú tienes que entender Kikyo, que tu tiempo aquí hace mucho que terminó. Tú te estás amarrando a este mundo por viejos rencores. Entiendo que sufriste mucho, y que tu muerte fue terrible, pero no por eso debes desquitarte con Inuyasha.

-No digas que me entiendes. ¡Tú no entiendes nada!

-Entiendo más de lo que te imaginas.

-No has vivido lo que yo. No eres mas que una chiquilla de otra época que le gusta hacerla de la heroína en esta. No me conoces, no sabes lo que siento. No eres yo.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas Kikyo, sí lo he vivido, no me considero una chiquilla; nunca quise hacerme la heroína, pero ante la oportunidad de salvar a otros no iba simplemente a darme la vuelta. De ti, tengo toda tu memoria, aunque nunca lo haya dicho así es, por eso es que te entiendo a la perfección. Y de una forma u otra forma, sí soy tú. Soy tu reencarnación, soy en lo que tú, o una parte de ti, puede llegar a convertirse si dejas a un lado esos rencores que atan tu alma, nuestra alma.

-Pero...

-Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo Kikyo. A fin de cuentas, tus almas y las mías, son las mismas. Tú reviviste con mis almas, son ellas las que te mantienen con vida, y son ellas las que me mantienen a mí también.

-Es cierto...

-Hemos pasado todo éste tiempo peleando, en lucha constante por un amor, y no hay razón. Al final ambas amamos a la misma persona¿Por qué no estar ambas con él, cuando podemos ambas ser una misma?

-Ambas, una misma...

-Sí. Juntas, las dos.

-Juntas...

-Y con él, con Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha...

.---.

-¡Aome¡Kikyo! –gritaba Inuyasha una y otra vez.

-¿Qué crees que esté pasando Miroku? –preguntó Sango con preocupación.

-No lo sé Sango, la presencia de ambas es tan fuerte, y tan parecida, que me es imposible distinguir qué es lo que sucede.

-Shippo, estoy preocupada. –dijo Ai con nerviosismo.

-Tranquila, ya verás que todo saldrá bien. –le aseguró Shippo con una sonrisa, aunque él mismo no estaba muy seguro.

-Hermanita Aome... –murmuró Ai.

.---.

En ese momento el escudo pareció disolverse lentamente. Todos guardaron silencio, preguntándose lo que sucedería.

Inuyasha permanecía tenso, preguntándose qué habría sucedido, y qué era lo que había provocado que el escudo finalmente desapareciera.

-Inuyasha... –la voz que lo llamó, era ella, él lo sabía.

Si, era su voz, pero al sentirla, algo había cambiado, lo sabía.

Cuando la niebla se aclaró todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una mujer que aunque tenía el mismo rostro dulce de Aome, sus ojos reflejaban sentimientos que no le conocían a la joven, además que su cabello había crecido un poco, y llevaba lo que parecía ser un traje de sacerdotisa, con la excepción de que la parte inferior era verde en vez de roja.

-¿Señorita Kikyo? –preguntó Miroku.

-¿Aome? –preguntó Sango.

-Si. –respondió ella.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Inuyasha.

-Soy yo, soy Aome. –les respondió. –Aunque podríamos decir que también soy Kikyo.

-¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Shippo.

-Hermanita Aome... –murmuró Ai lentamente.

-Ai... –la llamó Aome con dulzura. –No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Al alzar la vista nuevamente, la joven sacerdotisa pudo ver que todos esperaban una explicación.

-Kikyo y yo estuvimos hablando. –explicó Aome. –Y llegamos a una conclusión bastante interesante. –suspiró. –Pese a habernos encontrado en cuerpos separados, somos una misma persona. Las almas que la mantenían a ella de pie, y las que me sostienen a mí, son de una sola persona.

Miroku y Sango asintieron, siendo los primeros (si no es que los únicos) en entender lo que decía Aome.

-Una pelea que parecía eterna. –dijo Aome acercándose lentamente a Inuyasha. –Entre dos personas tan parecidas, que al final eran la misma.

-Aome... –susurró Inuyasha.

-Dos corazones, ambos latiendo por ti Inuyasha. –dijo Aome. –Y una sola alma, que vive sólo por ti.

-Igual que la mía. –le aseguró Inuyasha abrazándola suavemente. –Sé que debí haberlo dicho antes pero es que...

-Eso ya no importa. –replicó Aome correspondiendo al abrazo. –El pasado se quedó atrás, ya no es importante, ahora sólo debemos ver el futuro.

-Será un futuro maravilloso. Juntos.

-¿Juntos? –preguntó Aome, casi dudando.

-Sí, por siempre. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Y es cierto, en algún momento fueron dos corazones los que latieron por el de un solo individuo, pero al final el alma que les daba la vida a ambos era la misma. Dos corazones...y una sola alma.

Y entonces nada más importó, sólo ellos dos. Las batallas habían terminado, una nueva era había llegado; las deudas habían sido saldadas, un maravilloso futuro yacía ante ellos.

-¿Piensas quedarte así toda la noche? –preguntó Aome con una risita.

-¿Para qué la prisa? –preguntó Inuyasha viéndola a los ojos, sin dejar de abrazarla. –Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Aome asintió.

Pero aún así, ya habían esperado demasiado. Sin decir una palabra más, unieron sus labios, y con ello sellaron una promesa de amor, del amor más maravilloso que existe, que rompe las barreras del espacio, del tiempo, y hasta de la mismísima vida y muerte: un amor verdadero...un amor eterno.

* * *

Wow! Terminé! 

Créanme cuando les digo que son realmente escasas las veces que soy capaz de terminar un fanfic el mismo día que lo empiezo, ya no digamos en menos de una hora. Creo que estaba realmente inspirada.

Desde hace tiempo ya traía la idea de un fanfic así rondándome la cabeza. Digo, después de todo si Aome es la reencarnación de Kikyo, y las almas que las mantienen son las mismas... ¿Cuál es el caso de pelear por Inuyasha si ambas al final son la misma? Bueno eso es lo que yo pienso.

Siguiendo con el reglamento debo decir que Inuyasha no me pertenece, ni la historia ni los personajes. A quienes se pregunten sobre el personaje de Ai, ella es parte de la cuarta película de Inuyasha, la vi recientemente y me gustó como para ponerla en el fic.

Por favor díganme que piensan del fanfic, yo espero que les guste.

Gracias.


End file.
